Outdated
by StrangeVisitor
Summary: Crossover w/SPN: Pairing: Ellen Harvelle/Joe Dawson. Written for: spn twisted LJ Challenge. Prompt: Technology. Ellen really hates Joe's Computer.


**Title:** Outdated  
**Beta: **Thanks to **clarksmuse**.  
**Written for:** **spntwisted**: Challenge Community on LJ

**Prompt:** Robots and/or Technology

**Word Count:** 643

**Fandom:** HL and SPN  
**Characters/Pairing:** Ellen Harvelle/Joe Dawson  
**Disclaimer:** The characters you know and love all belong to their respective creators.

**Summary:** Ellen really hates Joe's Computer

**A/N:** Dean Winchester has been Immortal for about a year and Ellen is his Watcher

**

* * *

**

Outdated 

"Hi honey, I'm home," Joe announced as he entered the house. As corny as it sounded, he loved being able say that.

The response to his heartfelt greeting was a string of expletives resonating from the back of the house and a series of loud bangs that sounded like someone was slamming their fist against a table top.

He raced as fast as he could to the small first floor office, the source of the disturbance. Ellen was sitting in front of the computer and swearing a blue streak. Joe burst out laughing. Years of running a hunter's bar had perfected her ability to create just the right combination of words to express exactly how pissed off she was. It was one her many talents.

"What did Dean do now?" Joe asked as he stood in the doorway watching her push random buttons on the keyboard as if she were playing a piano. Ellen had been Dean's Watcher for almost a year now and inevitably, he would do something that frustrated her as she worked to record his exploits.

Ellen looked up at him, confused, and then grimaced with embarrassment. "No, not Dean. It's this $# computer. It ate my last report. I swear Joe, this thing hates me."

Chuckling, Joe leaned his cane against the wall and moved behind her. He gently massaged the knots out of her shoulders and tried to get her to relax.

"Well, unless we've wondered into a bad science fiction movie or there's some demon out there that likes to possess desk tops, I seriously doubt that the computer has a vendetta against the typist. Tell me what happened."

Ellen stretched and leaned back into his hands. "Damned if I know. I saved it but when I went to try to open it again, I couldn't find the file anywhere. And this thing is so slow," she grumbled and gesticulated angrily in its direction. "It should be ashamed to call itself a computer."

Joe couldn't stop grinning. Ellen prided herself on being a tough gal, but he had to admit it was humorous to see her so frustrated by a piece of technology. Unlike the hunters at her bar, she couldn't get the computer to cooperate by holding a shot gun on it.

He leaned forward to whisper in her ear. "You know, you're adorable when you flustered."

She reached up to squeeze his hand as it rested upon her shoulder. "Flatterer. But unfortunately the computer doesn't care about that either."

"You could file your reports the old fashioned way. By hand."

"Not funny. I have a better idea." Still holding his hand, she swiveled the desk chair around to face him. "You should buy me a new one."

"Hey, you may hate the thing but it's only 5 years old."

"My point exactly. It's outdated." She laughed as she stood to face him. "I honestly think there may be gerbils inside running on little wheels. More importantly, I can't open half the files Dean sends me."

"Well. That could just be Dean. He hates reporting in. He could be booby trapping them on purpose." Joe snickered as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

She stood comfortably in his embrace. "True," she chuckled, "but not in this case. I need to do my job, and my boss needs to provide me with the necessary tools to do that."

Joe smiled at her. She'd come into his bar in a whirlwind following the Winchester brothers. He had assigned her to be Dean's Watcher. Then he'd hired her on at the bar, and before he knew it, she'd moved into his home and his heart.

"Alright, I'll buy you a new computer. I think we've pretty much established I can't say no to you." He leaned in to kiss her.

"Pushover," she whispered as their lips met.


End file.
